random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Rep the Earth (Remix)/Lyrics
DJ M.K.A. Ha ha ha ha ha Yeah You know it's the DJ M.K.A. Versus Ketchup, across the world Sixteen year anniversary This is the Rep the Earth remix I'm about to destroy the universe right now DJ M.K.A. Bridge: K.K.Yo Your daily dosage of meaningful lyrics (DJ M.K.A.: Oh yeah) Ms. funs-a-lot with a (DJ M.K.A.: We run the favelas) smile for the critics With power puffed in his lyrics, (DJ M.K.A.: Come on, come on) never hurled to earn gimmicks? Eat the shit rap feeds me then regurgitate it on you critics (DJ M.K.A.: Yeah, yeah, yeah) All these motherfuckers see that I'm searing these critics Lost like a tourist in this forest focused to these lyrics (DJ M.K.A.: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Your daily dosage of meaningful lyrics (DJ M.K.A.: Are you ready K.K.?) Ms. funs-a-lot with a smile for the critics DJ M.K.A. Kaleb the all star rapper Number one, platinum coke strapper Verse 1: K.K.Yo Low budget, got Platinum, so you can take the fucking piss Been single since this decade, take my fucking bitch Got a bunch of haters on my fucking list And I don't wanna waste time on none fucking shit I don't need those scratch cards, already got money I try to be serious and you think it's funny Ninty percent of you look like your noses are runny So stop talking, dummy Chorus: K.K.Yo I'm gonna try, and try, and try Until I die, I die, I die I'm gonna let both of my hands Touch the sky, the sky, the sky Listen, I love you all But I am only a man (Kool Teazer: Okay, are you ready? 2016, we're about to do this) So I'm gonna try to rep this Earth Even if most of you don't think I can Verse 2: Kool Teazer I'm so big, I feel like a beast Other beasts can't handle us so they can't join the feast I came from the womb, I was raised in the streets I made heat waves, slept on sheets They claim they are due taxes, so fuck it, I don't rep those boys They can't bear the noise so they should play with their toys I ride on them, driving my Rolls Royce I put my speakers up so I can hear my voice Better smoke up the chip pan, 'cause I'm a chip fan (Pistol Josh: Yeah) Better cool down 'cause I've destroyed my whip fan DJ M.K.A. I introduce you to... Pistol Josh! Verse 3: Pistol Josh Other boys tried to make it, but they were late Now they're jacking off with three of their mates Then they jack off with three of their maids But I only need me, I don't need to get laid I suck on a lollipop like a suck on that And if I get a number one you can suck on that Try to handle a triple cheeseburger, your chances are fat I couldn't see a thing after the fight with that gat I told a G that I need three I need some honey because I love these bees I make a hayfever tornado chopping down these trees Sergant authority, I ain't got no fees Chorus: K.K.Yo I'm gonna try, and try, and try (Pistol Josh: Ayyyy) Until I die, I die, I die I'm gonna let both of my hands Touch the sky, the sky, the sky Listen, I love you all But I am only a man So I'm gonna try to rep this Earth Even if most of you don't think I can Verse 4: K.K.Yo I've became immune to you no name haters I don't mess around with you online daters I only show love to women who treat me like they're waiters I don't drink or smoke, I don't need to be catered I hit the club with my snapback (DJ M.K.A. and K.K.Yo: Making silly little memes), getting famous on Snapchat If you ever try to play shit with me, you will have your back snapped I don't have time to smoke any of that shit like it's crack Now I'm back on my Pac shit, some Little Mac shit (DJ M.K.A. and K.K.Yo: Eating ghosts up), they all taste like shit All you haters get mad, your faces turn red You can't see flying around like I'm Super Ted So you better piss off or I'll kill you instead Rest in peace to my ma, wish she wasn't dead Chorus: K.K.Yo I'm gonna try, and try, and try Until I die, I die, I die I'm gonna let both of my hands Touch the sky, the sky, the sky Listen, I love you all But I am only a man So I'm gonna try to rep this Earth (Rat Kid: Ai) Even if most of you don't think I can Verse 5: Rat Kid Oh no, I think I've started a London riot sequel So it's time to bring out my desert eagle Gucci Maine, hanging with the black beetles Too dangerous to touch, you know I'm lethal Broke a boy's wish to make one dream Had to swim with the fish to make some cream Had to go ahead on this to make it steam I'm swimming in money, strolling down the stream It's R-A-T, K-I-D I'm a little too big to fit on a PS3 Yesssss Verse 6: Galleon What's up, young school? I'm controlling your minds Qualified to be known worldwide Let's go back to '89, skiving, writing lines Back then I was ahead of my time Spit that raw shit, y'all some talkative condoms, fall back And you can check my stats 'Cause worldwide they're attesting to that And you know that's a fact The rest ain't got nothing on me You know Galleon, smoke and trees Started from the bottom now I'm on the gold Number one in the 90s and I still never fold Chorus: K.K.Yo I'm gonna try, and try, and try Until I die, I die, I die I'm gonna let both of my hands Touch the sky, the sky, the sky Listen, I love you all But I am only a man So I'm gonna try to rep this Earth Even if most of you don't think I can DJ M.K.A. Hahahahahahaha Just thinking... just thinking about you haters Makes me laugh Hahahahaha Ahahahahaha Okay, I think I'm done now I'mma rep the earth, done it since my birth Yeah Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics